


I Wish You’d Look My Way

by LostInTheStanning



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Happy ending though, Kihyun is a cutie, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Showki, brief assault, members briefly appear, random OC villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheStanning/pseuds/LostInTheStanning
Summary: Kihyun is a senior in Highschool just trying to survive his last year before he can go to university. He’s also pining after the popular Son Hyunwoo but he’s pretty sure everyone is.(AU Highschool, Oneshot)
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 20
Kudos: 174





	I Wish You’d Look My Way

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I had a sudden Highschool AU urge but here we are.

High school was the pits; let’s be honest here. Most people didn’t like it for one reason or another. Some probably more extreme than others too. Waking up early and tests; no one liked those. Learning could be fun unless you struggled with it. It was always going to be hit or miss really. Then you had to deal with popular kids or not so popular kids honestly it was exhausting. Which is why you needed friends because without backup you’d be swallowed whole by self esteem issues or maybe even studying troubles. In either case it was nice to have someone to turn too. 

Luckily for a certain Yoo Kihyun he had friends. Sure he wasn’t popular but he had the people he needed so it was fine. It was annoying getting his books put up on high places though but he supposed since he never hit that big growth spurt he’d just deal with it. Besides this was his senior year of high school anyways so he would soon be free of silly high school bullies and hopefully on to university. His grades were great so he was confident he’d get in a good one. Kihyun stood in front of a full length mirror in his room, fluffing his light brown curly hair. He gave it a sort of messy look, or tried, before putting round silver glasses on so he could actually see. 

One last adjustment of his uniform tie and he was off to school! It was still a bit early when Kihyun arrived but he saw students mulling around in the halls anyways. He made his way to his locker after dodging groups of students and sighed in relief. He pushed his glasses up his nose once more as he began organizing the things in his bag and putting unnecessary stuff in his locker. He was so lost in thought that it took a shout of a name to get him to look up. Only because it sounded familiar. His eyes found a group of male students near him and he recognized them immediately. They were considered jocks and popular. He saw the football captain, Shin Hoseok, smiling happily as he spoke. Hoseok was actually pretty nice even if he looked like he could punch through a wall. 

His eyes found Hoseok’s best friend standing quietly by him with his gentle, eye smile on his face at full force. He was so good looking it made Kihyun blush. His name was Son Hyunwoo and he was so out of Kihyun’s league it was almost pathetic. He was captain of the swim team and his physique definitely showed that. With his lean but muscular build and his broad shoulders with a trim waist. Kihyun sighed quietly. Hyunwoo’s black hair was brushed off his forehead and his round cheeks made him look cute even if he was hot. He was also super sweet even if everyone was in love with him and Kihyun almost wished he was a jerk so he’d stop pining over him. He realized he’d been looking at him too long when Hyunwoo’s eyes connected with his so they were staring at each other. 

Crap! Kihyun’s face exploded red and he pretended to shuffle through his notes until the slamming shut of his locker made him jump. A white haired, grinning male leaned against his locker happily. “Minhyuk! Are you trying to kill me?!” Kihyun hissed and his friend laughed. His best friend actually. “Sorry! Were you already distracted by notes?” He teased and Kihyun turned even redder. He was grateful Minhyuk had been unaware he was staring at Hyunwoo so he just nodded sheepishly. Minhyuk rolled his eyes but only chuckled instead of teasing. “Oh look there’s Jooheon!” Minhyuk’s voice was excited and Kihyun smiled at it. 

Jooheon was also on the swim team and Kihyun peered over at the orange haired male with deep dimples. His sharp eyes glanced at Minhyuk and he smiled making his friend almost melt. “Why don’t you ask him out?” Kihyun asked curiously as he hefted his bag on his shoulder again. Minhyuk brushed a hand through his hair, “Ki the idea is to play hard to get.” Minhyuk said matter of factly and Kihyun side eyed him. They walked past the boisterous group of males and Kihyun did his best to not look in their direction. Even if he could have swore he felt eyes watching him. But that would be silly. 

—————————————————————

“Hey did you take notes in Math?” Minhyuk asked Kihyun as they met up in the library. “Of course and yes you can look at them.” He said too his friend who grinned before hugging him. Minhyuk went over to a table to sit while Kihyun strolled off in to the rows of book shelves looking for certain books. He could have swore he heard Minhyuk’s loud laugh briefly. He finally found the book he was looking for and flipped through it as he walked. Eyes occupied he wasn’t paying attention as he turned a corner of a shelf only to slam in to a warm wall. His butt landed on the ground and he made an oof sound. 

Kihyun looked around realizing it was a bit blurry until something was pressed in to his hands. His glasses! “Oh thank you! I’m-“ Kihyun began talking as he put his glasses back on only to realize the person he ran in to that was crouching down was Hyunwoo. Thee Hyunwoo; the Hyunwoo he had a crush on for the last year and a half. Kihyun’s face was most likely very red as Hyunwoo smiled at him. Kihyun realized he had stopped mid apology and cleared his throat as he scrambled to his feet, “I’m sorry!” He bowed apologetically and Hyunwoo stood as well. “No it’s okay, no harm done.” He smiled again at Kihyun before it went silent between them. “Ah well have a good day.” Kihyun hurriedly said before bowing and all but running away.

After telling Minhyuk of what happened Kihyun struggled to concentrate on his studying. Though he flipped through the textbook he barely read the words as Hyunwoo’s smiling face kept appearing in his mind. “You okay?” Minhyuk’s voice broke his concentration efforts and he glanced at his friend who looked mildly concerned. “I’m great! Really!” He flipped through more pages while Minhyuk stared at him more. “Is it because of Hyunwoo?” Minhyuk asked suddenly and Kihyun felt his mouth dry out. Of course Minhyuk knew that Kihyun found Hyunwoo attractive so he wasn’t surprised he asked. Kihyun awkwardly chuckled, “Of course not, why would it be?” He gave Minhyuk a look while the other studied him. It’s not like Hyunwoo would ever look at him in the way he wanted. 

—————————————————————

Kihyun found himself resting comfortably outside during lunch the next day. There were few shaded spots but he managed to snag one with Minhyuk and a newer student named Im Changkyun. He was a year younger but really nice even if he was a bit mischievous from time to time. Kihyun was happy they managed to get a spot mostly hidden from view from the other students who were sitting outside or using the field to exercise. He sipped at a banana milk he bought while Minhyuk chattered endlessly. 

He would have zoned out more if Changkyun hadn’t suddenly flailed before putting his fingers over his lips. It took Kihyun a moment before he heard voices nearby, probably relaxing like they were. He heard Hoseok’s voice first, “I’m taking Wonnie on a movie date this weekend, why don’t you come with someone?” Kihyun remembered that Hoseok was dating the student council president named Chae Hyungwon. He was way too good looking and though he was sarcastic he was pretty nice to Kihyun. “There’s someone I want to ask but-“ Was that Hyunwoo’s voice he was pretty sure it was, “I doubt they’d want to go with me.” Kihyun felt his heart clench. Of course Hyunwoo liked someone. 

He was pouting now when shadows fell over the three males. Glancing up he realized it was a few boys who seemed to live on causing trouble. The tallest looked down at the three men with an annoying smirk, “Hey there Kihyun I got a question.” Kihyun blinked before he sighed dismissively and raised a brow, “What is it?” The male grinned and leaned forward at the waist, “How about you do my English essay and I’ll let you say we’re dating?” The snickering from the other males flanking their leader did not deter Kihyun from laughing loudly. “I’ll pass.” Kihyun replied as Minhyuk crossed his arms and Changkyun looked amused. The male scowled at Kihyun before reaching out suddenly and snatching his glasses off his nose. “Hey!” Kihyun yelled while scrambling to his feet. 

He could hear Minhyuk and Changkyun following behind him as the male jogged back a few feet while laughing. “Give those back!” Kihyun said with a scowl. The male student cocked his head to the side and raised the glasses up higher, “What was that? Couldn’t hear you down there?” Kihyun rolled his blurry eyes at the obvious short joke. “Just give them back!” His friends laughed as Minhyuk stormed up, “You guys are pathetic, give Kihyun back his glasses!” The male holding said spectacles rolled his eyes, “What the fuck are you going to do about it?” Kihyun frowned in Minhyuk’s direction, well okay he followed his voice, “Minhyuk it’s fine.” Kihyun said while waving his hands. He heard the thieving male closer before his arm was grabbed and he was dragged towards the male. “Play nice and I’ll give them back.” 

Kihyun opened his mouth to rebuttal when another hand clamped down on the bully’s arm and squeezed. “I believe those are his.” The calming voice had an underlying threatening tone to it as the bully yelped and released Kihyun’s arm. “What the fuck man?!” He heard the anger in the troublesome male’s voice but realized their blurry forms were moving farther away. “Here.” The same calm voice spoke up but the threatening tone had left it and now it sounded almost affectionate? His glasses were very carefully placed on his face as his own hands shot up to grab them out of reflex making him grasp warm hands. He blinked to focus and realized once again Hyunwoo was standing in front of him. He felt his heart stutter now as Hoseok walked up with an annoyed look, “God those dudes are assholes.”

Hoseok ruffled Kihyun’s hair with a grin as Minhyuk huffed beside him, “I could have taken him.” His white haired friend said in annoyance and Changkyun snorted loudly. Kihyun was of course still frozen in place with his hands over Hyunwoo’s who was still smiling brightly at Kihyun. “Ki?” Minhyuk muttered which made his awareness come back and he gasped before releasing Hyunwoo’s hands. “I’m sorry!” He said quickly and Hyunwoo did his damn eye smile which made Kihyun’s stomach do stupid things. “Why are you apologizing?” Hyunwoo’s voice was teasing and Kihyun blinked owlishly back at him. “If they mess with you again come get us” Hoseok piped up and flexed, “He has a stupid way of showing a crush but I’ll still kick his ass.” Minhyuk laughed at that while Hyunwoo scowled at his friend. “Huh? No he’s just a bully.” Kihyun said quickly. 

“Aw Kihyun you don’t know much about immature guys do you?” Hoseok teased brightly and was swatted violently by Hyunwoo. Kihyun frowned, “Either way I’m not interested in him.” He nodded sincerely which caused Hoseok to grin widely as he looked between Hyunwoo and Kihyun. Kihyun of course was oblivious. 

—————————————————————

Kihyun had managed to survive the first school week, much to his surprise, and he was now putting his stuff in his locker after arriving early like he always did. Changkyun had joined him and he was peering around waiting for Kihyun to finish. “Ooh look it’s Hyunwoo” Changkyun said quietly, “He looked at you!” He said next and Kihyun snorted. “What? You’re cute!” Changkyun said and poked Kihyun who smacked him. “I’m not cute.” He muttered and fluffed his own hair in annoyance. I mean sure he’d lost the baby fat on his face and his body was slim but cute? Kihyun sighed quietly. 

His eyes wandered on their own to the right over to where Hyunwoo was standing with Jooheon and Hyungwon. He laughed at something Jooheon said before surprisingly glancing over back at Kihyun. Kihyun startled and turned abruptly to face Changkyun who was grinning. “He looked at me.” He said dumbly which made Changkyun laugh loudly. Kihyun felt nervous for some reason. He had been confident Hyunwoo didn’t know he existed but the last few encounters made him reconsider that whole thing. Changkyun patted his shoulder as if sensing Kihyun’s unease. He shook off his anxiety to give Changkyun a smile before they both walked off. 

Kihyun found himself leaving the library during lunch as he had studied for the first half of it. Minhyuk and Changkyun had zero plans to study so Kihyun had found himself alone. He walked quickly down the hallway taking the long route pass the gym and the entrance to the locker rooms. He froze when he heard male voices laughing and talking in the locker room. Kihyun would have continued on but hearing Hyunwoo’s laugh made him sneak closer. He was trying to listen when a hand landing on his shoulder made him jump hard. He looked quickly and felt his heart sink at the sight of the male who had messed with him before. Great. 

Kihyun had to think hard to remember his name, “What do you want Sung-ki?” Kihyun asked with a scowl before being pulled away from the entrance to the locker rooms. He stumbled along and dropped his two textbooks before being pushed against a wall. “Kihyun is that what you’re in to?” Sung-ki said while making a tsk noise with his tongue. Kihyun gave him a confused look, “What are you talking about?” Did he figure out Kihyun had a crush on Hyunwoo? “Trying to peek at boys undressing hm?” It took Kihyun five seconds to understand before he felt angry and embarrassed. “What the hell? I don’t do that! Are you crazy?!” It was one thing to take his glasses but to say he was a pervert? That was uncalled for. 

Sung-ki shook his head mockingly, “Then what were you doing?” Kihyun felt his face get hot as he realized he’d either have to admit to listening on on Hyunwoo because of a stupid crush or he’d have to find a way out of this. “I-I was-“ He stumbled over his words now trying to get his brain to concentrate. “You know if you ask nicely I’ll let you peek at me?” Sung-ki said it with a smirk as he looked down at Kihyun. Holding his shoulder against the wall with one hand while eyeing the shorter male. “Or we can forget this ever happened if...” Kihyun stared at him with wide eyes as Sung-ki’s free hand reached out to grab the belt Kihyun was wearing with his uniform. “Don’t touch me!” Kihyun hissed and grabbed at his wrist with both hands. Waves of fear and nausea washed over him in waves. 

“It’ll be fine Kihyun.” Sung-ki said as if that would make everything just dandy. Even with Kihyun’s tugs his hand reached down to try to grab Kihyun’s zipper. “Sung-ki stop it! I’m serious!” Kihyun felt his body freeze on the inside as he considered his options. He was even more angry when his eyes stung with tears. This was like a nightmare playing out. Oh how Kihyun wished Minhyuk was here. “HEY!” A voice shouted so loud that it scared both of them. Kihyun’s eyes released the tears down his face as Sung-ki was yanked away from him. He saw blurry, watery versions of Hoseok and Hyunwoo peering at him. He could barely focused as Hoseok shoved Sung-ki hard in to a wall knocking the air from his chest. 

“Kihyun?” He heard Hyunwoo’s voice call his name softly as if he was afraid to startle him. All the eyes peering at him made Kihyun raise his hand to his mouth before his short legs ran off down the hall. Ignoring shouts of his name he kept going even as his lungs burned. Out the door of the school and then the gate. He wasn’t sure where he was going but far away was good enough for him.

—————————————————————

He was unaware after running a few minutes of the feet behind him until a hand grabbed his arm to tug him. He yelled as if burned before a voice called out, “Hey hey it’s me! It’s Hyunwoo!” Kihyun froze and stopped lashing out slowly. Watery eyes staring at the panting swim captain. They looked at one another for a moment until Hyunwoo used his hand on Kihyun’s arm to pull him against his chest. As soon as he felt warmth Kihyun’s sobs released themself as strong arms wrapped carefully around him. The sobbing only lasted a few minutes before Kihyun calmed down. It occurred to him that a hand was gently rubbing his back and the soothing feeling had him laying his forehead against Hyunwoo’s chest. 

Ten minutes later Kihyun found himself sitting in a park with Hyunwoo on a bench. There was a slight breeze but it was pleasant. Kihyun could only imagine how awful he looked after crying so he tried not to dwell on it. Currently he held his glasses in one hand on his lap as his other brushed through his light brown curls. Hyunwoo sat close to him with his legs stretched out in front of him and his arms resting against the back of the bench stretched out. They stayed silent as they watched the world around them before Hyunwoo cleared his throat, “Do you want to talk about it?” His voice was soft and calm as always. Kihyun chewed on his bottom lip and chuckled dryly, “Not really but I guess it may help.” 

Hyunwoo waited patiently for Kihyun to decide when to talk or what to say. After a moment’s hesitation he began speaking, “He said I was trying to peek at boys undressing in the locker room, I wasn’t I was passing by” And trying to listen to his crush’s voice but he omitted that, “He said I could look at him” Kihyun shuddered and felt Hyunwoo out a reassuring hand on his shoulder, “And then he said he’d forget the whole thing if-if” Kihyun’s breath caught in his throat and he clammed up. Hyunwoo squeezed his shoulder now, “I’m sorry that happened Kihyun. If Hoseok hasn’t pummeled him by now I will.” His jaw was tense as he spoke and Kihyun peered at him hesitantly. “No, you two don’t need to get in trouble” Kihyun spoke quietly as he put his glasses back on, “I’ll handle it.” He gave Hyunwoo an attempt at a smile even though the other frowned deeply. 

“He’s an asshole, what he did was wrong” Hyunwoo spoke just as calm as he always did even if his jaw was clenched, “He has no right to touch you and I’m going to make sure he knows that.” Kihyun’s face was already a little red from crying and exertion so the blush he had wasn’t as obvious. Kihyun sighed but laughed, “Wow you’re really stubborn aren’t you?” He raised a brow and saw Hyunwoo’s face turn red now. “Ah yes sometimes.” He rubbed his neck sheepishly which made Kihyun laugh again. “Thank you” Kihyun blurted out suddenly, “Thank you for always helping me and for...coming after me.” He looked at his lap as he spoke. “You know I expected this year to suck just because I get teased for my height” Kihyun laughed quietly, “But I didn’t expect all this.”

It was silent until Hyunwoo gave Kihyun his blinding eye smile, “Don’t worry I’ll make sure this year gets better.” Kihyun looked confused and Hyunwoo chuckled at his expression. He ruffled Kihyun’s curls affectionately, “I like your hair it’s cute.” He said casually before gesturing around them, “Let’s get you home?” He spoke before Kihyun could respond to the compliment so he only nodded dumbly and followed behind Hyunwoo with confusion in his head. 

—————————————————————

Minhyuk was outraged when he heard what happened and after Kihyun threatened him with bodily harm he decided against mauling Sung-ki. Kihyun was still upset even though it was a new day and he had gotten a scolding from his parents for leaving school suddenly. He had decided against telling them as he hoped to put the situation behind him. He had yet to even see Sung-ki anyways so he figured that alone was a victory. He piled his books in his locker to give his shoulder a rest while a tall figure stood by him. Hyungwon had also been outraged but according to sources Sung-ki was sporting a very obvious black eye. Rumor has it it was caused by Hoseok. The tall, model looking male was texting on his phone looking handsome as always while waiting for Kihyun. 

It appeared Hyunwoo and his friends had adopted Kihyun in to their circle. And with Kihyun came Minhyuk as well as Changkyun. Those two were happy as always and Minhyuk having an excuse to hang around Jooheon made the white haired male ecstatic. Kihyun still blushed like an idiot whenever Hyunwoo looked at him and he prayed he’d stop before they graduated at the very least. “Hey Ki!” A warm voice sounded near the shorter male and he glanced back to see Hyunwoo standing behind him with a smile. “Oh! Hello Hyunwoo!” He replied quickly and blushed like always. Ugh so embarrassing. “Have you had a good day?” The taller male asked and Kihyun nodded. He heard Hyungwon say something about Hoseok before the tall male disappeared down the hallway. 

“Yes it’s been great.” Kihyun offered him a wide smile now and Hyunwoo ruffled his hair immediately. A grumpy whine left his mouth as he attempted to fix his hair while Hyunwoo laughed. “Hey I was actually wondering if you’re busy after school?” Hyunwoo suddenly looked nervous as he asked which made Kihyun nervous. He felt butterflies in his stomach at the question and he almost forgot to answer, “No I’m not, why?” He peered at Hyunwoo trying to read his expression as the taller male glanced around, “Well uh- I was just going to ask if you’d like to come over?” His face turned even more red, “To study!” He quickly added and Kihyun felt just a tiny bit of sadness creep in to his chest. He shouldn’t be disappointed though! He’d never imagine Hyunwoo would want to study with him! “Of course!” He cringed inwardly at his enthusiasm as Hyunwoo smiled happily. 

—————————————————————

Kihyun felt so nervous he wanted to disappear. He grabbed his notebooks from his locker and shoved them carefully in to his backpack while waiting for Hyunwoo. Minhyuk had been so excited for Kihyun and the sheer energy his friend emitted had helped a little. But now he was alone, standing by his locker and looking around as if he expected a ghost to pop up. He felt ridiculous because he was great with studying! Then again he’s never studied with someone he has a crush on. Kihyun rubbed his temples for a moment movement coming towards him caught his attention. 

Hyunwoo smiled happily at Kihyun as he approached with a bag slung over one arm. His uniform jacket had been removed so he remained in a button up shirt with the required tie. Of course it was loosened and the shirt hugged Hyunwoo’s athletic torso. Kihyun knew he was blushing already and he wondered how rude it would be to just run off. “You ready?” Hyunwoo asked cheerfully and Kihyun reminded his brain to calm down before nodding quickly. He followed behind him quickly as they left the school and Kihyun almost stopped walking when he recognized the troublemakers of the school horsing around near the gate. 

Hyunwoo must have recognized them as well and sensed Kihyun’s heightened anxiety as he simply slowed down long enough to gently take Kihyun’s hand in his. He gave Kihyun a reassuring smile while he rubbed a thumb over the back of his hand and Kihyun was so shocked he didn’t register them passing the male students. He also didn’t realize he was still holding Hyunwoo’s hand until they were about to board a bus to get to Hyunwoo’s house. Kihyun burned red and took his hand back while muttering quick apologies. He missed the sad look Hyunwoo shot him but the taller male patted his shoulder gently. 

The bus ride didn’t take as long as Kihyun expected and now he found himself in Hyunwoo’s room; sitting at his desk and waiting for the taller male to return from the restroom. Kihyun dug out two notebooks and a text book to stay occupied until the bedroom door opened behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and almost fell off the chair. Hyunwoo walked in drying his hair wearing just sweatpants and Kihyun had to remind himself not to drool. The taller male smiled at Kihyun as he dug a shirt out to pull on. Kihyun was still frozen in the same spot and startled when Hyunwoo was looking at him again. “Let’s get started?” Kihyun said quickly and turned back around. Hyunwoo nodded and sat down on his bed by the desk. They began flipping through their notes and periodically talking. 

So far so good!

Until it wasn’t. Kihyun had been at Hyunwoo’s house for a couple hours now and he stretched his cramped muscles. Hyunwoo looked over at him and laughed, “Sore?” His voice was teasing and Kihyun glared at him playfully. “Hey Kihyun can I ask you something?” Hyunwoo’s voice made Kihyun’s heart thump with anticipation and dread. “Of course Hyunwoo, what is it?” Kihyun turned in the computer chair to better face Hyunwoo now who looked oddly embarrassed. “Let’s say hypothetically if-if you liked someone” Kihyun felt his heart hammering harder, “How would you uh tell them?” Hyunwoo looked at Kihyun expectantly and he almost laughed considering he’s never confessed before. 

“Erm well I’ve never actually...confessed before...but if I did I’d be honest with them?” Kihyun stumbled over his own answer trying to figure out a reasonable response. Hyunwoo nodded as if contemplating his answer and Kihyun felt a sudden question pop up, “Do you like someone?” He blurted out. He held his cringe in as Hyunwoo looked up at him with wide eyes, “Uh erm yes..” Hyunwoo finally answered with a red face. Kihyun felt nervous energy in his body as he asked the next question even if he was afraid of the answer, “Oh do I...know them?” He hoped that he didn’t sound expectant but his poor heart desperately wished it was him. 

Hyunwoo rubbed at the back of his neck now, “Yes? You know them pretty well I think.” Kihyun felt his poor heart shatter slightly. Of course it was probably one of his friends. Kihyun felt almost dumb thinking Hyunwoo would confess to him. He wasn’t anywhere near Hyunwoo’s league. He felt a tight smile on his lips, “Great! Let me know how-how it goes okay?” He saw Hyunwoo studying him but at that moment Kihyun’s phone went off. He answered it quickly as it was his Dad who told him to head home now as his Mother was making dinner. Kihyun felt relief at having a legitimate excuse to leave. “Sorry Hyunwoo I have to head home now.” He rushes out as he packed his things. 

“Oh” Hyunwoo’s brows furrowed, “Okay um thanks for coming over.” Kihyun nodded so fast he worried he’d get a neck cramp before he quickly made his way out of Hyunwoo’s house. And if there was wetness on his cheeks he pretended not to notice.

—————————————————————

Kihyun found himself sitting in the empty music room the next day. He poked at piano keys but wasn’t really focusing on them. He had successfully managed to avoid interactions with Hyunwoo that lasted more than a minute. A feat honestly as the male was everywhere! It was lunch time and Kihyun had no appetite. He didn’t know if Hyunwoo had confessed to his crush yet and he didn’t feel like knowing. He had sent a text to Minhyuk a minute ago telling him where he was. Maybe his friend would have advice for him?

When the door slid open he didn’t bother turning around just continued to play a simple melody. He felt the presence behind his back and waited until finally a throat clearing got his attention. Kihyun turned his head to ask Minhyuk why he was acting weird when he realized it was most definitely not Minhyuk and it was in fact Hyunwoo standing behind him. He looked uncomfortable and shifted as Kihyun stared at him. “Hyunwoo! Oh sorry I’m waiting for Minhyuk.” Kihyun suddenly spoke and smiled at the nervous looking Hyunwoo who nodded gently. “I know he told me where you were” Hyunwoo glanced towards the side while speaking, “So he’s not coming.” The silence in the room was uncomfortable and Kihyun swallowed nervously. “Oh.” 

Hyunwoo finally looked back at Kihyun now with a serious expression, “Why have you been avoiding me?” He wasn’t mad sounding or accusing but he did sound a tiny bit hurt. Kihyun didn’t know why he thought Hyunwoo would never notice so he awkwardly chuckled, “I’m not avoiding you I just had a lot of things on my mind today.” He forced a smile to grace his lips while Hyunwoo stared at him. The nervous energy from yesterday appeared in Kihyun’s stomach and he stood slowly if just to relieve the urge to run off. “So uh...” Kihyun began talking while shifting on his feet, “Did you get a chance to confess?” He had no idea why he brought it up other then he was apparently a glutton for punishment or something. 

Hyunwoo seemed to be thinking before he finally raised a brow, “No, he’s been avoiding me.” His voice was flat but the hint of a smile tugged at his lips. Kihyun scoffed, “Why is he doing that?!” He was offended for Hyunwoo now. Frowning at the floor while contemplating who it was and if he should hit them just once. He heard Hyunwoo laugh loudly as the taller male smiled at him once he looked at him again, “I don’t know honestly, why are you avoiding me?” His head cocked to the side after he asked. “Well I’m-“ Kihyun’s brain blinked off when it processed the words, “Wait what?” His face was the perfect picture of confusion as he stared at Hyunwoo. “What are you talking about?” He asked even as Hyunwoo continued to smile. 

Hyunwoo stepped up closer to Kihyun and ruffled his hair while shaking his head slowly, “I wanted to know why you’re avoiding me” He repeated, “How can I confess to you if I can’t find you?” His voice was cheerful even though Kihyun was pretty sure he was either dead or hallucinating. “Me-me?” Did his voice just squeak oh god how embarrassing. “You want to confess to me?” His eyebrows furrowed now as Hyunwoo’s face has affection written all over it as he watched Kihyun. “Yes. I like you, a lot” Hyunwoo’s larger hand reaches for his smaller one to hold it gently, “I didn’t know how to tell you but I like you and if you like me too I would love to be your boyfriend?” Even as Hyunwoo spoke and held his hand it took a Kihyun a second to figure out what exactly was happening. 

“Boyfriend?” Kihyun muttered to himself, “You like me?” Hyunwoo nodded once Kihyun glanced up at him. He felt his eyes begin to sting as he smiled like an idiot, “I like you too! I thought-I thought you liked Minhyuk or something” He used his free hand to wipe at his eyes while grinning, “That’s why I was hiding in here.” Kihyun had a sheepish look as Hyunwoo rolled his eyes. “So you were avoiding me!” He said it playfully as he pulled Kihyun closer to hug him gently against his chest. “Sorry.” Kihyun muttered against the fabric he was pressed in too. He peered up as much as he could, “I’d like it if you were my boyfriend.” His face was bright red but his happiness kept him from stumbling over an answer. 

Hyunwoo’s eye smile made it’s appearance from how wide his smile was. He squeezed Kihyun against him before quickly pecking the top of his head even though Kihyun made a grumbling noise. “I’m happy. And I’m starving, let’s go to lunch?” Hyunwoo said cheerfully as Kihyun chewed on his bottom lip before nodding. They intertwined their fingers as they both finally left the music room. Happy and together.


End file.
